


Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet.

by Strength_in_pain



Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [20]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Parker is alive, Charity Event, Christmas Party, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Ned Leeds and Peter Parker First Meet, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Young Ned Leeds, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: Seven-year-old Peter Parker was having a rough year making friends at school. His amazing Aunt and Uncle attempt to cheer him up at a holiday event where he can be Santa’s Elf. But what really makes the event special is when another little boy shows up and offers Peter the best gift he can give: friendship.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Series: Comforting Peter Parker because he deserves love [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698844
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Say hello to friends you know and everyone you meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back with some of the holiday fluff. :)

May wanted to laugh when they pulled into their driveway, just at the sheer fact that their house was the brightest and most outdone out of everyone on the block.

It was Ben’s idea to decorate all out this year. 

“We need to give Peter a really amazing Christmas break. He’s had a rough school year.” Ben had said one night while they snuggled on their living room couch. Their living room was entirely empty except for a couch, coffee table, and little decorated Christmas Tree. 

They sat side by side, sipping hot chocolate and slowly and eating homemade cookies one by one. 

“I know,” May agreed. “I still think we should call the principal on those kids for excluding Peter from playing with them at recess.”

“Ah, May. You know we shouldn’t be getting involved in little matters like that. It’s terrible, but if we jump in to defend him, Peter will never learn to stick up for himself.”

“We raised him to have a big heart. He would never pick a fight.”

“I know.” Ben said sadly. “But I already had a chat with him about defending himself after he came home with that broken science project.”

May watched the disco effects of the glitter ornaments dance across Ben’s skin. “Well, I agree we should give him the best Christmas ever, but we can’t even afford to buy him many presents this year. I think we can get him a few things on his list, but he’s not going to get the stuff he really wants.”

“Don’t worry, May. I got it all figured out.” Ben leaned forward and kissed May’s temple. 

Today, they were arriving home from picking up Peter from his last day of school before the break. He was beyond ecstatic to have three weeks off. 

Peter was always happy around this time of year, but this year the seven-year-old was extra exciting thanks to Ben’s amazing plan.

“MAY! BEN!” Peter screamed from his place on the porch. “Hurry up!”

Ben chuckled, leaving the car’s engine running as he jogged to catch up to Peter. “Alright, slow down, sport. I’m coming.”

Today Ben was going to dress-up as Santa Clause and Peter as an elf, and they were going to go to a charity event for families that can’t afford Christmas Presents, and they were going to pass-out gifts that others donated. Some of the kind wealthy families that donated toys were going to be there to watch as little kids picked which presents they wanted, but it will mostly be surrounded with struggling families like Ben and May. 

When the boys got dressed into their costumes they began their journey to the Great Hall. 

Santa’s chair was surrounded with all the wrapped donation toys and presents of all shapes and sizes. Food and drinks were placed on the side tables all around the room and the whole hall smelled like cookies and hot chocolate.

Peter could sense the excitement in the air. May could tell by the way he was bouncing on the heels of his feet. But he stood dutifully by May’s side, waiting for permission to be dismissed. 

He was such a good kid. He deserved so much more than she could give him. She knew Peter would say otherwise. He would tell her he was just happy to be surrounded by a loving family. Another reason why he was such a good _good_ kid. 

Peter tugged at May’s sweater and she looked down at his fluffy brown set of hair. 

“I know some of these kids from school.” He whispered. May’s heart frozen. This event was supposed to cheer Peter up and help him forget about school not the opposite.

“Are any of them friends?” May asked softly. Peter pressed closer to her side and shook his head. 

“Don’t know ‘em.” Peter mumbled into her side. 

“Why don’t you go help Uncle Ben give the kid’s their presents?” She suggested, not pressing on the matter. She prayed none of the other kids would bully her nephew at a Christmas Charity event. But kids these days...

After each kid hopped off Ben’s lap, Peter took their hand and led them back to the presents letting them pick out the one they wanted.

People were mingling, eating and playing with toys they’ve just received and Peter was watching with joy as a bunch of children were playing together. He was glad they were happy. But he was too afraid to ask if he could join. He didn’t want to be rejected again. 

Just when he was about to pick out his own present and play quietly by himself, a kid Peter had never seen before walked over to him.

“Hi. My name is Ned. Are you Santa’s helper?” The young kid asked Peter with a cheerful voice. 

“Hi.” Peter’s voice was so quiet he was almost whispering. “Yeah. I’m Santa’s helper today.”

“Can you take me to see Santa?”

“Sure.” Peter took him by the hand and led him to Uncle Ben who was already taking off his white beard. 

“Hey Petey. What present did you get?”

“Um, I didn’t pick it out yet. Wait! You gotta be Santa for Ned.”

“Oh.” Ben’s smile seemed to put the boy at ease. “Of course. Come over here, Ned. Tell Santa what you want for Christmas.”

“Go ahead.” Peter whispered, nudging him forward gently. 

Ned swallowed thickly, and looked at Peter before nodding and stepping forward. Uncle Ben smiled brightly putting on the deep and happy Santa voice. 

“Well, just who do we have here. Ned is it?” He asked as he opened his arms and let Ned sit on his lap.

Ned seemed nervous but nodded his head enthusiastically. 

“And how old are you, young man?”

“Seven.” Ned said quietly and Peter’s eyes lit up.

“Hey me too.” Peter shouted before clamping a hand over his mouth. “Sorry.” He whispered. Ben had told him not to interrupt earlier in the evening, and Peter was afraid he might get scolded but Ben only laughed.

“Are you two in the same class?” He asked turning his attention back to Ned.

“I don’t know, I just moved here a few days ago.”

“Oh that’s wonderful. Now you can have a friend to show you around the school. Isn’t that right, Peter?”

“Yes! I can show you the best places to play at recess.”

Ned’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. It took a few minutes for him to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas and Peter overheard something about Star Wars, but after he told Ben what he wanted Peter took Ned to the presents.

“Pick one out for yourself, Pete.” Ben reminded him.

Peter led Ned to where they kept all the best presents in his expert opinion, and stood in front of the small stack in the left hand corner of the room. 

“You can pick one and I’ll get it for you.” 

Ned’s face brightened as he glanced at the festively wrapped presents, looking for one that caught his eye. 

“That one.” He yelled. Jumping with excitement, Ned took the present from Peter and stared at the glittery gold paper with silver ornaments embossed into it - the only non red and green present in the entire pile. 

“Okay.” Peter let go of the present and waited for Ned to tear into it, but he wasn’t doing anything other than staring. 

“Um... you can open it you know. It’s okay. You don’t have to wait for Christmas.”

Ned took a second before shaking his head. “I’m waiting for you. We should open our presents together.”

Peter’s eyebrows were raised high on his forehead. “Really! Okay! Which present should I get?”

Ned hummed, searching around the stack. “This one!” He pulled out a large plain red with gold ribbon and handed it to Peter. “It looks nice. Like you.” 

Peter managed to keep his emotions intact even though he felt like dropping to his knees and crying because for the first time in forever he finally felt like he made a friend. 

“Ready? One two three.”

The boys ripped open the gifts until the paper came off in one big piece. Ned set the paper aside and his eyes blew wide when he saw the present inside. A behind the scenes movie about Star Wars.

“OH MY GOSH!” Ned screamed. “This is the best gift ever.”

Peter opened his present and grinned when he saw a legos set. “This is cool. I never had legos before.”

“Oh they’re so fun! Oh man, guess what? We should build space ships out of your legos. Have you ever seen Star Wars?”

“Pssh, don’t insult me. Of course I have.” Peter said.

Ned’s face looked even happier than when he first walked in and Peter didn’t think that was even possible. 

“Can we play with it right now?” Ned asked and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

“Come on, let’s build Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.”

Peter giggled uncontrollably, “And then we can make them fight until their heads fall off!”

Ned and Peter sat cross-legged on the floor and clutched their stomach with laugher as they attempted to build their lego people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
